Another day, another mission
by BabyLady08
Summary: Just another day at the SGC
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Night was crawling in as Daniel Jackson got home after a gruelling 75 hours off world. All he desired was to curl up in his own bed and relax until he was due to be recalled at 0800 hours the next morning.

Usually he didn't get a chance to go home since he started at the SGC almost 5 years ago, but when he did it was a luxury. There was nothing better than curling up in his bed watching the discovery channel, pure bliss.

He was just approaching his front door, fumbling with his keys when he mobile started to ring, and he knew only to well what that call meant

"Oh no," he thought. "Not again"

I reached into his satchel, swore, and then finally found it.

"Daniel Jackson," he said answering the call. "General?"

"Jackson we need you back here, we have a situation." General Hammond replied.

"Yes, sir. Right away!"

--------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Carter yawned as she stared at her computer screen awaiting the results of her latest simulation. Thinking that she couldn't wait any longer she placed her computer into locked standby and went off in search of coffee to increase her energy.

She'd been working none-stop since the de-breifing over 3 hours ago; at which point Jack and Daniel had headed off base whereas she had headed to her lab to run further tests on the soil sample she had brought back from the latest mission.

As she approached the lift, she took out her swipe-card and just as she was about in insert it into the lift she doors opened.

"Hi, Sam." Daniel, who was standing inside, said with a half smile on his face.

"Daniel?" she questioned surprised to see her friend. "What are you still doing here? I thought you went home."

Daniel sighed.

"I did." he replied as he stepped into the corridor. "Almost made it this time too before I got the early recall."

"Early recall?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, General called me."

"I haven't heard anything."

"Maybe that's because you were still on base."

Sam I told there pondering what was going on when she heard someone behind her. She spun round to see Tea'lc approaching them.

"Samantha Carter, are you alright?" Teal'c asked her concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, Teal'c. You just surprised me that's all."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow before looking at Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson, I was aware you had left base."

Daniel sighed as he turned down the corridor.

Teal'c turned back at Sam looking confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Teal'c." Sam replied with a smile. "Don't you worry."


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel climbed the spiral staircase leading to the briefing room confused on what was going on. It didn't look like anything was out of the ordinary, everything seemed to be running smoothly, so why did the General recall him? As he approached the office he heard yelling from inside, he looked through the window to see the Colonel in the office. _Had he got the call as well? _

"Jack, I haven't called you." General Hammond roared. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"And how many times do i have to say it General?" Jack O'Neill replied struggling to keep his temper down. "You called me, said there is a situation and recalled me early which quite bluntly annoys me, I was just setting up my telescope."

_Obviously he did!. _Daniel knocked on the office door.

"Come." General Hammond called to him. Daniel opened the door and stepped inside. "Jackson?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I thought you had gone home."

"I had, sir" Daniel replied, took a breath before turning and looking to the Colonel and continuing. "Colonel did I hear you say that you had a phone call? An early recall?

"You did? Did you? Is that why you are back here as well?"

"I did."

"What is going on here gentlemen?" Hammond interrupted.

"That's what we'd like to know, sir!" Jack replied.

"Ok, let me see if I understand this. You both are saying that you received phone calls recalling you both early."

"Yes, sir" Daniel replied.

"From who?"

Jack took an frustrated sigh.

"From you, sir."

"Ok, but that's they whole thing that I don't understand." General Hammond replied. "I didn't recall you"

"But it was your voice, sir." Daniel told him. "I am certain of that."

"Mine too, sir." Jack added.

"Alright, I will this I will look into this matter. In meantime, well you might as well just stay on base." General barked. "Your dismissed"

Daniel turned and left.

"Yeah, since there isn't any time to go back home now." Jack said to himself as he left the office.

"I heard that, Jack!"


End file.
